


Stolen Glances

by Wrensiferum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Crush, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrensiferum/pseuds/Wrensiferum
Summary: Ignis feels the weight of his responsibilities collapsing in on him. He finds an unlucky friend and potential lover in the Prince's Shield.





	Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff this time, no smut. Not sure if I'll add more to this later.
> 
> Gladnis Week Day 3 - Brotherhood Era

Ignis sat hunched over in a corner of the locker rooms of the abandoned training facility. He couldn’t think of another place to escape to in the Citadel that would be largely devoid of people. Choking sobs between quivering breaths, he tried to collect himself. _I can do this,_ he tried to reassure himself, _these are my responsibilities, this is my life as advisor to the future king. I can manage it all, just get it together._ Head pressed against his knees, arms enfolded over his bent legs, he sighed to release the frustration. 

Every so often the schedules, deadlines, responsibilities, and incessant meetings broke something in him. While Noct, like any other teenager, occasionally played hookey, skipped training, missed assignments, or took a late morning to sleep in, Ignis had to take charge not only of his own duties but to try to minimize the incidents on Noct’s behalf. Many teenagers would crumble under the pressure. Most adults, too. But Ignis took it in stride, most of the time. Not that he gave himself any credit.

Distracted by his thoughts, reiterating mantras to soothe himself, he didn’t hear the locker room door opening. When he heard a throat clearing above him, he jumped slightly.

“Ah! Gladio, ah, apologies, I-I was just –”

“You alright, man?” Gladio glanced him over before averting his gaze, shuffling his feet.

“Catching my breath. It’s quiet in here…usually…” Ignis eyed him as he adjusted his frames.

“Yeah, I come here sometimes to train by myself since everyone uses the new facility.”

“And your training session with his Highness?” Ignis tapped his wristwatch.

“Princess bailed. Said he was sick.” Gladio rolled his eyes.

“I’ll retrieve him,” Ignis failed to repress a sigh as he picked his briefcase off the floor.

“Hey,” Gladio placed a hand on his shoulder, his undivided attention directed at Ignis for the first time since their introduction. “Let’s let him have this one.”

“That hardly seems logical.” Ignis scoffed.

“What do you do while Noct’s in training?” Gladio inquired.

“I don’t see what that has to do with our current predicament.”

“If Noct has the whole night off being ‘sick’, what does that leave you with? We both know he’s probably hangin’ out doin’ whatever with that blonde kid.”

“I don’t see your point.”

“Astrals, Iggy, look at you. You’re always running from one place to the next and you always look strained. You need a break.” Ignis squirmed under the weight of Gladio’s observations and the focus with which he looked at him.

“You’ve hardly spared me a glance before unless it had to do with his Highness, I’d appreciate it if you’d leave me be now.” Ignis’s acerbic tone sent Gladio back a pace. Something he said had touched a sore spot. Somewhere beneath Ignis’s exasperation he felt remorse for being harsh, but he wanted to be alone and the timing of Gladio’s presence put him on edge.

“Seriously, Iggs, what is it you need to get done today?” Gladio implored him, unrelenting.

“I’ve summary packets to prepare for your father for the council meeting tomorrow. He’s debriefing the other members on a new proposal for training implementations and he needs them first thing. I also have emails to respond to and a report to draft.” Ignis caved, hoping it would abate Gladio’s inquiries.

Gladio picked up his gym bag, “I’m free all afternoon, I can put meeting packets together. Tell me what order they go in and I’ve got it handled. Your place?”

“E-excuse me?”

“I’m helping you out tonight. You’re not arguing.” Gladio grabbed Ignis’s elbow and led him past the lockers to the exit.

\--

Ignis sat at his laptop, pecking away at an email. He kept sparing glances to the hulking form on his apartment floor hunched over stacks of paper spread out before him. He had to admit the array looked rather organized, more so than he’d expected. He underestimated the discipline Gladio possessed despite his relaxed demeanor. He knew Gladio took his training seriously, but he never witnessed Gladio’s attitude toward paperwork, having never shared any courses together.

Gladio turned when he felt eyes on him and Ignis jolted. _How long had I been staring??_ he wondered as a flush burned his cheeks.

“I know how to put papers in order, if you’re wondering.” Gladio mused.

“Yes, I can see that. Much appreciated, Gladio, but you really don’t have to.” Ignis responded, eyes locked on the screen in front of him.

“I don’t mind it.” Gladio assured him. “It’s kinda relaxing. Plus, I get to spend time with you.”

“You never seemed interested before.”

Gladio paused, hand hovering over another stack of meeting packets. “Iggy…”

“Yes?”

“Nah, forget it.”

Ignis huffed and turned from his laptop screen. “Gladio, please, I know we both have to work together for Noct’s sake, but let’s not pretend to be friends. You obviously don’t seem interested in me, so whatever it is you’re trying to force here, let it be.”

“You said I never spared you a glance,” Gladio murmured, straightening his back and meeting Ignis’s stare. “It’s just so you don’t catch me staring.”

“Pardon?” Ignis tensed, unable to avert his eyes Gladio’s intense gaze.

“I watch you. All the time. Shit, Iggy, I can hardly keep my eyes off you.” Gladio signed, raking his hand through his cropped hair. “I mean… you’ve got those beautiful green eyes that look at me like they see everything. And the way your hair sweeps over your forehead. And the way you talk, your voice. I…” he trailed off, blushing as he rose his eyes over Ignis’s body. “I just mean…I don’t know, forget it.” Gladio shook his head and stared at the papers in front of him.

Silence fell between the two men. Gladio began to assemble the meeting packets once more as Ignis watched him dumbfounded. His arms seemed to move with less confidence than before and Ignis decided it best if he tried to return his attention to the work at hand as well.

An hour passed in that manner, when Gladio finally placed the last packet on top of the completed stack. He glanced up, noticing the now absent sound of clicking keys. Ignis lay slumped over his arm, outstretched beside his laptop. Gladio rose from the floor, his lower back screaming into life with the ache of his posture for the evening. He rubbed it until the pain subsided and sauntered over to Ignis.

“Iggs…” he murmured. He slid an arm under Ignis’s knees and the other across his back as he scooped him up from the chair. Ignis whimpered softly, still lost to the peace of sweet repose. He carried him to the bedroom, draping him over the pristine bed. He hovered over Ignis for a moment, observing the soft breaths escaping his parted lips, the way his long lashes fluttered, the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

“Never caught a feeling this hard, man,” he sighed to his sleeping friend, gently removing the glasses from his face and setting them on the side table. “You don’t even know the half of it…”

He left Ignis and sat on the couch in the living room, contemplating his next steps. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. The flutter in his chest, the quiver in his lips, the way his words caught in his throat. Every time he saw Ignis it halted him, the vision of him alone. He’d tried to make himself scarce around the man, but they both had duties to the crown, their ties inextricable. They would be together indefinitely, would always need to work beside one another. He couldn’t pretend his crush on the Prince’s adviser didn’t exist. There would be consequences, duties and responsibilities to adhere to regardless of their relationship. The fire in his heart told him to try, at the very least.

He retrieved his phone from the floor and opened a text to Noctis.

Gladio: Pickin u up for school tomorrow. Be ready on time.

Noct: What about Iggy?

Gladio: I’m pickin u up. That a problem?

Noct: Fine.

Gladio: No wake-up call. I’ll be downstairs waiting.

Noct: K.

_That’s taken care of,_ Gladio thought, eyeing the stack of reports.

\--

Ignis woke a few minutes before his alarm clock, rubbing the film from his sleep-ridden eyes. He blinked a few times at the can of Ebony staring back at him. He lifted himself onto his elbows and noticed a note beneath it. He picked up his spectacles, wondering at his clothed form lying atop his bed covers. He tried to recall the night before when it dawned on him. He blushed at the thought of Gladio carrying him to bed. He slid the can to the side and picked up the note.

_Mornin Iggs. Took the reports home with me, Dad’ll have em for his morning meeting. I’m pickin Noct up for school so that’s taken care of too. Sleep in another hour for once. – G_

Ignis shuffled himself into a sitting position, trying to remember where he could have left his phone the night before. He found it next to the can of Ebony. _Gladio’s thought of everything it would seem…_ Ignis amazed at the amount of consideration a man of his looks and their accompanying reputation could muster.

Ignis: Gladio, you’ve certainly gone above and beyond in assisting me.

Gladio: Go back to sleep.

Ignis: Honestly, thank you. I’m in your debt.

Gladio: I like long walks on the beach, watching the sunset, and dancing in the rain :D

Ignis: I’m not sure I comprehend…

Gladio: It’s a joke, Iggs. But seriously, how bout a date?

Ignis: …

Ignis: …

Ignis: …

Ignis: A date?

Gladio: Sure put a lotta thought into that text ;)

Ignis: You can’t be serious

Gladio: So what if I was?

Ignis: Gladio…

Gladio: Ignis…

Ignis’s fingers hovered over his phone, debating Gladio’s proposition. He tried to ignore the way his stomach somersaulted as his heart launched into his throat. A date with Gladio? It defied logic so obscenely he couldn’t organize his thoughts. Everything in him railed against the catastrophe it could invoke. Another part of him wanted to jump into the abyss and welcome the impending calamity.

Ignis: The beach is a little far. I’m not sure we’d get the time off for a day trip. Would a stroll in the park suffice?

Gladio: Stop it Iggy ur gonna make me blush

Ignis: Funny.

Gladio: Sounds great. When?

Ignis: I have some time Saturday 10a-11a.

Gladio: Thanks for fitting me in ;)

Ignis: Everything you said last night… You meant it?

Gladio: Every word.

Ignis: See you Saturday then.

Gladio: :)


End file.
